del odio, al amor hay solo un beso?
by natydance19
Summary: james, capitan egocentrico de quidich, lili mandona y gritona prefecta en comun se aman, no lo saben ,sirius encuentra a una igual o peor, remus encuentra a su lobita?,veanlo todo aqui en howarts colegio de magia y hechizeria D
1. Chapter 1

Desgraciadamente ninguno de estos personajes me pertencen a mi, he

tratado de localizar a jk pero me dijeron que esta muy ocupada por ende

estos personajes le pertencen a ella, pero esto no se queda asi jejejXD

* * *

-Potterrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito una peliroja furiosa al

levantarse y darse cuenta que el maldito psicopata que la

seguia por todos lados estaba al lado, durmiendo en su cama ,si!!!!! En su propia cama.

si, lili? – pregunto el morocho ardiente con cara de

niño inocente que no mataria ni una mosca

potter te lo voy a repetir una vez mas – esto lo dijo

en un tono bajito hasta que… exploto

que carajooooos hacesss tu invadiendo mi espacio

personal potter, mio, posesivo y si se que eres un

niñato engreido sin cerebro que no puede ni

siquiera prestar atención en historia de la magia ese

profesor es una encanto(en este comentario james

rodo los ojos si habia algo que lo mataba del aburrimiento era ese profesor, en fin, sigamos) pero hasta un bebe de dos años sabe que es posesivo, y tu estas invadiendo una de mis poseciones , ahora largatee!!!! De mi cama en este instante o te juro que te lanzo un traga caracoles tan fuerte que hasta la sra. Pomfrey se vera en problemas.

Si lilita – dijo james con voz dulce de niño regañado

Para ti es Evans , potter – dijo lili furiosa

Si, Evansita – dijo james a carcajadas

Lárgate!!!!!!!!!! – dijo , bueno más bien grito lili.

Pero james no salio llorando, ni triste, ni nada por el estilo, el había logrado su cometido, habian valido la pena todos esos gritos , todas esas maldiciones, james potter merodeador mejor conocido como prongs había conseguido el diario personal de lili Evans.

* * *

Hola chicos, que dicen lo continuoooo, hago de estos peueños retazos una super historia pues todo dependera de lo que me digan en los reviews los amo, =D

Miradas tipo james

Besos tipo sirius

Abrazos tipo remus

Kissesnhugs

nathii


	2. Chapter 2

Lastimosamente algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la Rowling, y los que me pertencen no los cree con fines lucrativos:D

* * *

Lily Evans

Chica de carácter fuerte bueno demasiado fuerte, prefecta casi perfecta de gryfindor mejores amigas: Nathalie Loak y Mazzie Carter, ama bailar y cantar pero en secreto por que odia llamar la atención casi tanto como odia a los merodeadores especialmente a James Potter , piensa de es un egocéntrico, engreído, que solo le preocupa su escoba y su cabello, junto con el comparten el puesto de Premios anuales, es una chica alta mide 1.70, cabellos rojo fuego (es pelirroja), ojos verde esmeralda, una chica con curvas pero no tanto, los chicos pues no se dan mucho de cuenta de que ella existe, hasta este año.

Mazzie Carter Black

Es la de carácter más pasivo de las tres, pero aún sigue siendo explosiva, ella es siempre la mediadora entre las peleas de Lily y nathalie, es uno de los primeros puestos de su clase, en secreto escribe una novela de su vida y de la de sus otras dos amigas, que por supuesto le cuentan todas sus anécdotas y sus odios hacia los merodeadores y le dejan escribir todo es su diario, claro que las cosas más importantes estaban escritas en claves, es una chica alta más que Lily , mide 1.75, su cabello liso rubio y sus ojos marrones hipnotizantes avellana, realmente no odia a los merodeadores pero los ignora por sus amigas aunque James es su primo y sirius pues se crío con ella , los chicos pues no se dan mucho de cuenta de que ella existe, hasta este año.

Nathalie Loak

Nathalie es una chica con un temperamento simplemente estresante, por eso choca a veces con Lily aunque ellas se adoren, nathalie a veces exagera, es extremadamente calculadora y manipuladora, Sus padres son lo más pasivo de este mundo por esto nadie se explica de donde salio nathalie, ama bailar ballet y patinaje artístico, sí aunque muchos llamaban a nathalie una machorra ella ama el ballet y el patinaje pero obviamente esto tambien es un secreto, debajo de toda esa coraza de nathalie se esconde una chica enamoradiza y tierna, aunque debemos recalcar que muy debajo de la coraza pues nunca se ha enamorado, es jugadora de quidich para ser especificos es golpeadora junto con sirius (N/A : cuando comienza mi historia nathalie no es golpeadora, es más no se topaba antes con sirius) aunque a veces le provoque pegarle, por que ella tambien odia a los merodeadores, es la más baja de todo el grupo mide orgullosamente según ella 1.60, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro rizado hasta por debajo de la espalda con algunos rayos rojizos y sus ojos son celeste cielo. los chicos pues no se dan mucho de cuenta de que ella existe, hasta este año.

PDS: Las tres chicas son animagas ilegales, Lily es un gatito de ojos verdes, mazzie es un caballo y nathalie un tigre de bengala blanco.

James Potter

Egocéntrico, engreído, ridículo y también extremadamente guapo capitán del equipo de quidich de gryfindor, es un animago ilegal para ser exactos un venado, podría salir con todas las chicas que quisiera con solo sonar sus dedos, canta en secreto pues teme que se burlen de el, por fuera podrá verse irrompible, pero james tanbien era extremadamente inseguro como cualquier adolescente, chico alto mide 1.80, cabello desordenado aunque parece mentira no tenia solución, ojos color avellana, hechos para la perdición de cualquier mujer, pasatiempos además de jugar al quidich y cantar a escondidas, joderle la vida a Lily Evans.

Remus Lupin

Chico sencillo, tierno, y aunque fuera mucho menos mujeriego que sus inseparables amigos seguía siendo un merodeador, era prefecto de gryfindor junto con Lily , el quería a Lily pero solo como una hermana, es licántropo,

Esta secretamente enamorado de mazzie la prima de james pero no se atreve a declarársele, todos saben esto excepto mazzie y james , es el más alto de los tres mide 1.82, cabellos dorados, ojos de el mismo tono de su cabello, pasatiempos leer, retos tratar de leer más que Evans.

Sirius Black

Sirius Black o mejor conocido como el rey de las nenas, es el chico más codiciado de howarts luego le siguen james y remus, es golpeador del equipo de quidich de gryfindor, es extremadamente calculador y manipulador, pero a parte de esto es un chico con un carisma que te hace reír cuando menos te lo esperas por sus ocurrencias, eso si sirius Black es un mujeriego de primera, es un animago ilegal para ser precisos es un perro, mide lo mismo que james 1.80, tiene el cabello negro azabache y le llega hasta debajo de las orejas , ojos grises en los que te podrías perder si no tienes cuidado, dicho: nunca me enamorare

Diario de horsey y las pussycats

Horsey y las pussycats no es más que el diario que escribe mazzie, el nombre es una clave puesto que adentro no dice nada acerca de que son animagas por eso el titulo de el libro es una clave horsey (de horse – caballo y la transformación de mazzie es un caballo o bueno en este caso una yegua, y pussycats(pussycats- mininas y nathalie y Lily se transforman en felinos) dentro del diario tampoco hablan directamente de los hobbies secretos de las tres, en la portada del libro no decía propiedad de mazzie Carter Potter, decía propiedad de Lily Evans , para más seguridad por que nadie creería que nathalie escribe un diario así que decidieron usar a Lely, nadie se atrevería a tocar ese diario si sabia que le pertenecía a Lily Evans, nadie…excepto james Potter

* * *

Hola chicos que tal , comenten hhahahhaaXD bueno les aviso que me voy de viaje este martes asi que depende de ustedes y sus reviews que actualice antes de irme pues me voy por 10 dias, bueno se les quieren mucho y dejen reviews pliiis!=D

Pds: se que no menciono a petticrew en los merodeadores pero la verdad me duele bastante lo que les hizo a mi pobre james y sirus, así que espero que me comprendan=D

Besos tipo james

Miradas tipo sirus

Abrazos tipo remus

Kissesn´hugs

nathii


	3. solo por un chocolate?

Disclaimer: Algunos de estos personajes no me perteneces excepto Natalie y mazzie, pero no los uso con fines de lucro.

* * *

Tres chicas estaban paradas en el anden 9 ¾, esperando aquel trenque las llevaría a su séptimo curso en howarts colegio de magia y hechicería, si el ultimo curso para graduarse de ese prestigioso colegio que las había acogido en sus brazos durante seis años, ninguna de ellas era una popular unineuronal, ellas preferían mantenerse anónimas la atención no les agradaba mucho que digamos, en fin, Natalie, lily y mazzie estaban esperando por el tren hasta que la paz se les acabo.

evans, parece que no haz cambiado nadita este verano, sigues siendo esa aburrida pelirroja que me encanta – dijo riendo a carcajadas el pelinegro de lentes llamado james.

Potter, no tienes algo mejor que hacer, que joderme la vida? – preguntó furiosa la pelirroja.

Evans, sabes que no hay una placer más grande para mi que hacerte la vida imosible – dijo paternalmente james

Uff me hartas – dijo la pelirroja seguido de salir corriendo y subirse al tren , junto con Natalie.

Hay jamsie cuando dejaras de molestar a lily sabes que es mi amiga – dijo mazzie abrazando cariñosamente a su primo

Hay primita es que me fascina molestarla, por que se pone furiosa y eso lo hace más divertido – dijo riendo james

Si sigues así te vas a enamorar de Lily – dijo seria mazzie

Por favor mazzie, yo james Potter un merodeador de primera , enamorarme , alucinas primita – le dijo james a mazzie.

Prongs , donde te habías metido, te estábamos buscando por tu culpa no pudimos hacerle la broma a esas serpientes – dijo corriendo sirius

Lo siento, padfoot me entretuve molestado a la pelirroja – dijo james riendose de sirius

A bueno , subamos al tren , no quiero perderlo – dijo sirius caminando hacia el tren, y james lo imito

Mazzie se iba a subir al tren cuando escucho su nombre

mazzie! – grito remus corriendo para alcanzarla

remus, estas bien? Que pasa, no deberías estar con lily en la reunión de prefectos? – dijo mazzie

tranquila, mazzie, y si debería, pero quería saludarte primero – dijo sonrojado remus

ah pero que lindo de tu parte remus estoy bien y tu?, como te fue en las vacaciones – pregunto mazzie

a me fue bien la pase con la familia de james, me sorprendio no verte ahí – si es que em…. Este…. Estaba de viaje con mi familia – mintio , la verdad era que estaba en el campamento anual de musica con lily pero como era secreto.

Ah!!! , te extrañe – dijo remus

Y ,yo a ti remus, como no voy a extrañar a mi mejor amigo – dijo mazzie alegre abrazando a remus.

Eh… si.. a…a…amigos- dijo remus tratando de fingir una sonrisa

Remus mejor subimos al tren si? – dijo mazzie prácticamente arrastrando a remus al vagón del tren.

S..s..si – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir remus esa mujer de veras lo traía de cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- lily no me has contado como les fue en el campamento de música? – pregunto emocionada Natalie mientras se comía una barra enorme de chocolate.

ah,.,si, nos fue bien, oye Natalie podrías por favor dejar de ver de esa manera el chocolate , me perturbas – dijo riendo lily

es mi,chocolate, mío escuchaste y nadie , pero nadie me separara de el – dijo Natalie casí a gritos mientras que un sirius risueño se le aproximaba por detrás a morder su chocolate.

eh… eh… Natalie – trato de advertir la pelirroja a su amiga

lily , ya te dije , ES MI CHOCOLATE Y NO PIENSO COMPARTIRLO –dijo Natalie a gritos

en ese momento sirius le dio un mordisco gigante al chocolate de Natalie y se comenzo a reir a carcajadas diciendo:

pues yo lo probé, y dejame decirte que esta deliciosa cariño – dijo sirius riendo, el pobre no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba

cariño… CARIÑO …. Escupelo pedazo de anormal, sin cerebro, no mereces siquiera ver MI!!!! Chocolate – dijo gritando una Natalie furiosa

pero si que esta rico, mmmmmm! – dijo sirius tomando otro bocado

en estos momentos Natalie bajo la cabeza y se puso más roja que un tomate maduro y comenzo a temblar ligeramente, sirius obviamente se asusto

chica que no conosco, te sientes bien? – pregunto asustado sirius

de pronto Natalie si comenzo a reir como loca , causando mas terror sobre el ya asustado sirius

pedazo de imbecil, me encargare de que no olvides nunca que mi nombre es Natalie Nicolle Loak, huye por tu vida, animal – grito Natalie antes de salir persiguiendo a sirius, dejando a lily sola en el compartimiento.

ahhhhhh Natalie, perdoname no me hagas nada .- decia un sirius agitado perseguido por una natalie hecha una furia, estaban corriendo por todos los compartimientos hasta que llegaron a un compartimiento vacio, Natalie ya tenía planeada su dulce venganza, empujo a sirius contra la pred y puso su cara centimentros de la de el.

ah sabia, que todas caían tarde o temprano, cariño – dijo sirius ya mas tranquilo

si, sirius- dijo Natalie acercandose mas aun a su rostro ya sus alientos se tocaban

en ese momento sirius sintio que el aroma de Natalie lo embriagaba, era algo que no había sentido con ninguna chica, y cabe aclarar que el había estado con muchísimas chicas, antes. Sirius ya estaba preparado para recibir ese beso, por parte de Natalie, pero en cuestión de segundos, Natalie se habia alejado de el a casi un metro saco su varita y pronuncio.

hay sirius, de veras que así son todos los hombres, no habras pensado que te iba a besar o si? – sirius la miro confundido

tragacaracoles – pronuncio el hechizo Natalie

-ah como me puedes hacer , esto esta me las – pero no pudo terminar la frase por que comenzo a vomitar caracoles

ha eso te enseñara a no meterte con mi chocolate ,adiosito sirius – dijo la morocha riendose y salio corriendo del compartimiento dejando a un sirius hecho una furia vomitando caracoles.

* * *

Natalie que le hiciste a sirius? – pregunto una pelirroja curiosa

digamos, que esta teniendo ciertos problemas con los caracoles, lily – dijo riendose a carcajadas

mientras en el compartimiento de los merodeadores, sirius seguia vomitando caracoles

esa … me las va a … - no pudo continuar debido a su problema.

no te preocupes padfoot que les daremos a esas chicas un recordatorio para que sepan que no se pueden meter con los merodeadores – dijo riendo james

en que piensas, prongs – pregunto remus

no te preocupes moony no las lastimaremos solo es un recordatorio.

Chicos no escribire hasta dentro de 10 dias ya que como les dije me voy de viaje, se les quiere , y se esperan reviews con ideas, los quiero mucho

Besos tipo james

Miradas tipo sirius

Abrazos tipo remus


	4. pequeño recordatorio al estilo james

Esto no me pertenece a mi, le pertence a la gran escritora Jk rowling ( solo natalie y mazzie me pertenecen y bueno sirius y james en mi imaginación)

ñhrlwehjtelhjrelhrelhrwelhre

- Prongs! A que te refieres con un pequeño recordatorio? – pregunto ya alarmado remus, su amigo no solía hacer "pequeños recordatorios".

FLASHBACK

Tercer año

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, por favor bajame, por favor – rogaba un slythering colgado de cabeza en el comedor de la escuela.

Ha! Y eso te enseña a no tocar mi! Escoba sin permiso.

Acto siguiente el niño sufrio un trauma tan grande que sus padres pididieron una transferencia inmediata a otro colegio de magia.

Segundo año

ruegamelo! – gritaba con su típica sonrisa de lado y su cabello desordenado un mini james.

Porfavor James bajame, prometo no comer más de tus chocolates – rogaba un niño regordete mientras que James trepado en su escoba lo sostenía de cabeza.

Asi esta mejor, y miralo por tu propio bien debes adelgazar, ser una bola de grasa debe ser dañino para tu salud – actualemente el chico regordete antes mencionado, es el capitan del equipo de quidich de hufflepuffy uno de los chicos más codiciados, después de Sirius, James y Remus.

Bueno creo que ya quedo claro como el agua que James Potter nunca se toma un "pequeño recordatorio" a la ligera.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Moony, no alucines, yo no soy ningun mounstro en las bromas! – dijo seguro James

Sirius y remus soltaron una carcajada tan sonora, que traspasaba las puertas de su compartimiento

chicos me ofenden, como debo tomar por respuesta unas carcajadas,¿ que tipo de imagen tienen de mi? – dijo esto fingiendo un aire herido, para luego soltar una carcajada , ni el mismo se había creído lo que había dicho.

Ok, solo les digo que voy a tomar algo muy personal, como reén – dijo james poniendo esa mirada juguetona y malevola que suelete tener cuando le surge alguna que otra idea maligna.

Con personal a que te refieren James – pregunto divertido remus.

No pensaras secuestrar a todo lo se evans o si? – pregunto fingiendo susto Sirius

A evans, a esa nadie la puede secuestrar, ya me veo lleno de arañazos si lo intentara, a esa salvaje solo yo la puedo domar – dijo orgulloso james

Hahahahaha! – se reia remus

Eh!! Por que te ries moony – dijo con enfado James

Por que mi querido amigo, evansno te pega ni un ojo ni siquiera como amigo es mas te detesta con D mayuscula – dijo enfatizando es tas ultimas palabras sirius.

Valla sirius sabes deletrear – dijo una Natalie que acababa de entrar al compartimiento de los merodeadores.

Q te – dijo sirius

Que me que? – dijo curiosa Natalie

Que que te importa – dijo riendo sirius

Ahhhh!!!!!! Como que consiguete un mapa y ubicate - dijo furiosa Natalie

Ah si!! Pues comprate un bosque y pierdete – dijo sirius ya enfadado

Pues haste clic y minimizate – dijo casi hechando humo por las oreja Natalie

Pues, pues…. Eso mismo – dijo mas enfadado sirius

Hay sirius que poca imaginación tienes – dijo riendo Natalie

Ya paren ustedes dos, natale buscabas algo – pregunto deteniendo la pelea remus

Ahhh! Si es que el mono que tienes por amigo me distrajo, em… frank perdio de nuevo su rana no la habran visto o si? – pregunto Natalie al fin calmada

- no, no la hemos visto pero si la vemos te avisamos – dijo remus

Ah bueno chao remus, ahh! Chao otras dos cosas – dijo Natalie para después salir corriendo

Esa chica tiene energias de sobra, quien lo diria con ese tamañito – dijo james asombrado

Si ah?¿ y esa ropa que le queda como cuatro tallas más grande , a poco y es que es como una tabla y le da pena mostrarlo – dijo sirius riendo

-bueno si regresando al tema del recordatorio, no secuestrare a lily ya lo he pensado y creo que no le simpatizo mucho ( ellos lo miraron con cara de mucho?¿ es más te odia) entonces creo que podemos entrar al cuarto de las chicas y ver si hay algo de nuestra utilidad para podernos divertir este año, que les parece? – pregunto con los ojos brillantes de emocion.

Creo que es excelente deberiamos comenzar a planear como y cuando y a que hora, si seremos como espías – dijo emocionado sirius

Ah! Bueno no me parece muy sabio pero parece divertido entonces que haremos?

Miren….

Mientras tanto en el compartimiento de las chicas

asi que les fue bien en el campamento- pregunto Natalie a sus amigas

si excelente – gritaron las dos emocionadas

beuno yo estuve practicando ballet y el patinaje artístico toda las vacaciones gane dos medallas y una sesión fotográfica del mundo muggle – dijo emocionada Natalie

ah! Que bueno – dijo lily

atención estudiantes tomen sus cosas y dirijanse junto al prefecto de su casa al castillo , gracias – dijo una voz que salia de los compartimientos

bueno me voy chicas tengo que dirigir a los de primero, nos vemos –dijo corriendo lily

Ya en el castillos todos se sentaron en las mesas que les correspondian y comenzaron a comer del banquete hasta que dumbuldore los interrumpio.

bienvenidos a todos los nuevo al colegio y a los viejos pues tambien bienvenidos, este año tendremos a petición de muchos estudiantes, que dicen que nunca hacemos algo diferentes, haremos un baile de primavera de disfraces, los organizadores seran – en estos momentos llego flawkes voladondo emitio un graznido que dumbledore interpreto como respuesta.

Ya lo he decidido los organizadores serán lilian Evans, Natalie Loak, James potter y Sirius loak- terminado esta respues todos aplaudieron exceptuando a los cuatro mencionados, Natalie como es un poco impulsiva se paro arriba de la mesa y grito a los cuatro vientos.

Profesor Dumbuldore!!!! Los monoooos no saben organizar una fiesta!!!!no tienen pulgares, por favor no me haga estoo!!! – dijo con un grito desesperado.

-tranquila srita loak pronto me lo agradecera, tienen 3 meses para la organización, ya que acabe los anuncios podemos avanzar a deleitarnos con nuestro banquete – james ni siquiera espero a que el profesor terminara de pronunciar la ultima frase cuando tenía metido en la boca un muslo gigante de pavo y entra bocados decia .

Chcwos yahh che guando, tenge que cher hoy eng lag nowche – dijo entre bocados mientras que remus lo miraba con cara de asombro .

Que!? – pregunto ames molesto

Es que prongs me impresiona la capacidad que tienes para hablar y comer a la vez , y que tus palabras sean entendibles- cuando remus termino esta frase james trago finalmente toda la comida y dijo:

Gracias moony es que soy polifacetico, peo hablando de lo que ustedes saben hoy a las 11 y media, salimos y nos escabullimos al cuato de las chicas ponemos un silenciador y bum buscamos salimos de la guarida de esas bestias y ya tenemos como chantajearlas por todo el año que les parece? – pregunto emocionado james

Bueno prongs siento decirte que no te preste tanta atencio como debia por andar mirando a la chica de ravenclaw, es que mirala tiene tantos pechos como cerebro 8mientras que james lo miraba con cara de llega al punto rapido o te ahorco_) bueno la cosa es que no te preste mucha atención pero suena divertido asi que iré. – remus y james no podian contener la risa su amigo era unico.

Mientras tanto las chicas comentaban acerca de lo del baile

no!!! Lo matare lily , yo lo se y no qiero ir a azkaban tan joven,es que no soporto ni mirarlo me provoca rabia psicologica, enserio – decia desesperada Natalie

pues a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia oranizar el baile con soy james tengo el ego más grande que mi cerebro potter, y tan poco me gusta que gracias a esto nuestras actividades secretas se pueden dar a conocer, como nadie nos conocía antes podiamos irnos a cualquier lado a practicar tu ballet o mi piano pero ahora no se que pasara – dijo preocupada lily

no se preocupen chicas un baile no nos dara tanta popularidad como para eso, ademas yo las ayudare en todo no se preocupen – dijo tratando de calmarlas mazzie

bueno trataremos de no estallar cada vez que nos juntemos con esos principes sin cerebro – dijo rindiendose Natalie

se preguntaran como rayos termino james en la cama de lily y con el diario en la mano, por que ni sirius, ni remus estaban con el si ya habían hecho el plan donde estaban natalie y mazzie en la mañana que no se dieron cuenta y como james quedo profundamene enamorado de lily pues aquí comienza la verdadera acción:

que?????????? No me pueden hacer esto_ decía james desilusionado

lo siento james, tengo rondas de prefecto , lily me dijo que me tocaba hoy por que ella estaba cansada- dijo bajando la cabeza remus

esta bien lo tuyo se pasa, pero tu perro faldero abandonas a tu mejor amigo por ir tras la falda de un una ravenclaw- dijo sentimentalmente james

prong de verdad lo siento pero… ehh!!! Liza te invito a las cosinas no vemos prongs! – grito sirius mientras corria para alcanzar a la famosa ravenclaw

me deja por una mujer – dio james melancolico

si supieras lo gay que te oyes –dijo a carcajadas james

bueno , bueno me tengo que ir y si seguire el plan deseame suerte- dijo james mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de las chicas como hizo para entrar esto todavía es un misterio james entro a la habitación de las chicas y puso el silenciador n le estaba prestando atención a nada solo a encontrar su presa y la encontro un libro con una portada diario de horsey y las pussycats propiedad de lily evans, si habia encontrado la diversión de ese año, pero no se habia dado cuenta de que el diario lo habia tomado de debajo de la almohada de lily, para su suerto o más bien mala suerte lily era sonambula por lo que se levanto diciendo.

Papii! Tengo una pesadilla duerme conmigo! – esto lo dijo con una voz de nenita que a james le causo ternura, luego se fijo en su ropa traía un short corto y una camisa apretada de conejas, james jamas hubiera pensado que debajo de todos esos kilos de ropa se escondieran esas curvas, concentro su mente en tratar de escapar.

Cariño, ya estas grandesita puedes dormir sola.- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de un adulto responsable.

Pero papi! Tengo miedo – dijo llorando lily y abrazando a james.

Que quieres que haga entonces cariño – dijo james de nuevo con esa voz

Duerme conmigo – dijo esto arrastrando a james y acurrucandose con el en la cama.

Pensamiento de james

Ahhh pelirroja por que me haces esto estoy en tu cama , abrazado contigo, estas prácticamente en paños menores y lo único que hago es mirarte, sera que me gustas, que que esas cabello por fin suelto te dejan las facciones como de una muñeca , nunca le había prestdo atencio al tono verde adicctivo de tus ojos y tus curvas que me hacen que me pierda en mi locura, pelirroja estoy enamorado de ti.

En la mañana siguiente:

Potterrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito una peliroja furiosa al

levantarse y darse cuenta que el maldito psicopata que la

seguia por todos lados estaba al lado, durmiendo en su cama ,si!!!!! En su propia cama.

si, lili? – pregunto el morocho ardiente con cara de

niño inocente que no mataria ni una mosca

potter te lo voy a repetir una vez mas – esto lo dijo

en un tono bajito hasta que… exploto

que carajooooos hacesss tu invadiendo mi espacio

personal potter, mio, posesivo y si se que eres un

niñato engreido sin cerebro que no puede ni

siquiera prestar atención en historia de la magia ese

profesor es una encanto(en este comentario james

rodo los ojos si habia algo que lo mataba del aburrimiento era ese profesor, en fin, sigamos) pero hasta un bebe de dos años sabe que es posesivo, y tu estas invadiendo una de mis poseciones , ahora largatee!!!! De mi cama en este instante o te juro que te lanzo un traga caracoles tan fuerte que hasta la sra. Pomfrey se vera en problemas.

Si lilita – dijo james con voz dulce de niño regañado

Para ti es Evans , potter – dijo lili furiosa

Si, Evansita – dijo james a carcajadas

Lárgate!!!!!!!!!! – dijo , bueno más bien grito lili.

Pero james no salio llorando, ni triste, ni nada por el estilo, el había logrado su cometido, habian valido la pena todos esos gritos , todas esas maldiciones, james potter merodeador mejor conocido como prongs había conseguido el diario personal de lili Evans.

James salio feliz con el diario, pero a la vez confundido estaba enamorado de lily evans, si la evan pelirrojo yo todo lo se, el james potter enamorado, eso era casi imposible , un milagro.

Mientras tanto lily en su cuarto muriendose de la rabia y vergüenza

ahhh! Ese potter que hacia en mi cama, y como lo permiti, y yo en esta ropa exhibicionista- gritaba lily casi a llantos

que pasa lily – dijeron mazzie y Natalie a la vez

donde andaban ustedes tan temprano y como no se dieron cuenta de que potter estaba en mi!!!!!!! Cama – grito desesperada lily

potter en tu cama no nos dimos cuenta que escandalo lily vamos a tener que incendiarla y por lo de donde estabamos, mazzie y yo estabamos practicando ella el violin y yo ballet pro como dijiste ayer que estabas cansadisimas no nos atrevimos ni siquiera a mirar tu cama- explico Natalie pacientemente

ahh bueno esta bien-

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! – grito mazzie

que pasa mazzie por que gritas asi quieras matarnos de un susto? – dijo dramáticamente Natalie

no está, no está – dijo con un obvio tono de estrés mazzie

que no esta? – gritaron lily y Natalie al unisono

el diario, el diario no esta- dijo llorando mazzie

que???? No puede ser, poterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! Lo matare si esta vez si agarrame que lo mato – dijo gritando lily

No, lily lo matare yo!!!!!!!!,seguro que ese mono con cara de estrella esta metido en todo esto lo mato!!! – dijo desesperada Natalie

Bueno chicas solo nos queda esperar – finalizo mazzie

En el comedor

prongs eres lo mejor tienes el diario , podemos conseguir mmucho con esto – dijpo emocionado sirius

beuno, sabes que a mi no me gustan estas cosas,pero la verdad es que esta vez te luciste – dijo remus

mira lo que hare – dijo sirius emocionado

agarro un papel escribio algo en el y se lo avento en la cabeza a Natalie

ahhh!!! Tu pedazo de animal que me tiraste- le grito Natalie a sisirus

no seas salvaje y leelo – le respondio este

que dice- preguntaron lily y mazzie

hola salvaje y chicas tenemos el diario ( sirius)

si no quieren que se sepa públicamente tdooo!!! Acerca de todo!! ( james)

en realidad disculpen pero si no es molestia no reunimos en la sala comun a las 8p.m (remus)

yo no me disculpo, la cosa es que en la sala comun para hablar acerca del trueque (sirius)

psd: lily tienes los ojos mas bellos de el mundo magico (james)

psd: james deja de dejar posdatas cursis, hey salvaje! Comprate el uniforme de tu talla el que usas le queda como a un trol(sirius)

psd: en serio disculpen!!!^^´

atte: merodeadores (james,sirius,remus)

se que tengo años sin escribir jejeje, pero es que el cole me tiene ocupadisima en fin espero que les guste y me digan si les gusta si no, que cabio, que quieren que pase cualquier cosa,

actualizo en 2 semanas

Miradas tipo james

Besos tipo sirius

Abrazos tipo remus

Kissses and hugs

naty


End file.
